


Late Nights With You

by WinterWidow22



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWidow22/pseuds/WinterWidow22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's finally home and all he wants is to do is be with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights With You

You had been asleep on the couch when he first came home, he gently woke you up, telling you he was home and the mission was done. You sat up, running a hand through your hair. You looked at him through blurry eyes, his hair was messy, his face was bruised and covered in dirt, the rest of his body seemed okay, there weren't any major injuries from what you could see. He went to the bathroom and you could hear the shower start to run. You reached for the remote and changed the channel to a random movie. About ten minutes later he came out of the room you both shared, wearing only dark blue boxers. He grabbed the blanket from the chair across the room then came and sat down next to you. He put his metal arm around you, pulling you closer to his body, your head was directly under his chin and he kissed the top of your head and then wrapped the blanket around you both. 

"Bucky" You said filling the room with the sound of your tired voice. 

"Yes (Y/N)?" He replied in a soft tone.

"Are you alright?" You asked quietly and felt him get uneasy. 

"No." 

That was the only thing he said about the mission. He only held you tighter and then took the remote from you and searched for about ten minutes for a new movie. He found an old one and then asked about your day. As you told him about some angry guy that came into your clothing store today he listened contently. You shifted your position and asked him to lay down, and then laid on his chest. You covered the two of you with the blanket and continued to talk about the day you had. When you finished he told you that you had a talent for handling difficult situations. You smiled up at him and placed little kisses on his chest. 

"(Y/N)...I missed you" He said and then sat up, causing you to get off his chest. As soon as he got comfortable, you scooted closer to him and he held your face in his hands. "I really missed you, especially your lips..." He whispered and then leaned in slowly to kiss you. His kiss was filled with passion, you could practically feel how much he missed you. He pulled away and then carried you to bed. You two laid together and he kept you close to him, holding you with his real arm. He had been gone for a few weeks, and the only contact you had with him were late night phone calls that usually lasted about five minutes each. It had been a rough few weeks, it definitely put a strain on your relationship. You missed nights where he would just watch stupid movies with you and joke about the bad plots. You loved how fascinated he was with the CGI and how everything looked so real. He loved it in every movie, but his favorite were the animated ones; mainly because they kept him calm a lot, and most of them didn't cause any flashbacks that could set him into a panic attack. Those quiet nights where he would lay in bed with you and just stroke your hair until you fell asleep were the best nights for the both of you. He was so calm in those moments, it was as if nothing else mattered, only the two of you. You knew he missed them too when he was away, and he was away more than he planned. He always apologized when he learned he would be away for a while, and you always told him this was his job, it was okay, but you made him promise to come home. He always kept his promise. 

"Hey (Y/N), I love you" He said. You couldn't see his face, but you knew he was smiling. 

"I love you too Bucky." You said as you moved closer to him and he gladly pulled you closer. You both fell asleep wrapped in each others warmth and you felt happy again to be back in Bucky's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> -I don't own the characters  
> -Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
